gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Velnax
Velnax, former Emperor of the Kodax Empire and current leader of the Order of Darkness, is a Kodax warlord in the Gigas Magna storyline. Biography Kodax War Velnax was one of the first Kodax, a creation of the Great Being Antidax during the Order of Great Beings' rule over Spherus Magna. Following the Shattering, Velnax and the rest of his species were trapped on one of Gigas Magna's moons. As the species struggled to survive in the harsh landscape, they named Velnax Emperor, and he oversaw the development of the species as they developed a society. As already-thinned resources began to run low, Velnax was contacted by Antidax and given a secret order to invade the planet of Gigas Magna. With the support of his people, Velnax managed to create a fleet of spaceships with which he would attack the main planet. Some protested, believing that a peaceful resolution with the reigning Order of Great Beings would be much better for all, but they were quickly silenced. Velnax personally commanded a first strike against the city of Gigas Nui, decimating their shipyards and taking the Order by surprise. The Kodax eventually fell back, but an undeterred Velnax orchestrated more strikes against key locations, occupying the city of Tenik Nui within a week. More soon... Brotherhood of Makuta The Kodax were eventually defeated, and Antidax's treachery against his organization discovered. Velnax fled, outcast by his people, but Antidax called him to the Matoran universe and introduced him to Baterra Magnus and the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies, where they resolved to work together to implement a grand scheme that would ultimately put Antidax in power over the entire universe. Velnax assumed a position as a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, remaining relatively inconspicuous. While the newly-formed Enforcers of Gigas Magna watched him suspiciously for a number of years, Velnax was careful not to arouse interest and eventually forgotten. Meanwhile, he continued to help Antidax implement his plans in secret: it is known that following the creation of Shadowdermis, he supplied some of the substance to his former advisor Tetrack, allowing him to successfully exploit political turmoil on Gigas Magna and eventually rise to become its undisputed ruler. He played a major role in the creation of the city of Robotopolis following Teridax's death in the Great Cataclysm, helping to convince Icarax to fund it with the argument that it would help with public relations. Icarax agreed, and Kutrax was assigned leader of the project, though Velnax continued to advise him in private to further cement Kutrax's admiration of him. First Order of Darkness War In 1,001 AGC, while the Hundred Years' War reached its climax, Antidax instructed Velnax to begin the final stage of his plan. Along with a group of advisors, Velnax betrayed the Brotherhood of Makuta to form the Order of Darkness, a splinter faction with the intention of conquering the world. This attracted the attention of the Enforcers, and its leader Brominax personally left to the Matoran world to investigate whether Antidax was involved. Velnax's actions were far from unnoticed by the Order, and they sent an ambassador, Flamu, to Robotopolis to negotiate the hostages' release. When the Order did not accept Velnax's terms (aid in hunting down the Keeper) and sent a strike team to take him out, Velnax had Flamu stabbed by Kutrax and declared war against the opposing Order. Powers and equipment Velnax has access to all Kraata powers, with which he has proven to be very adept. He wears the Kanohi Psikon, which allows him limited hypnotism abilities, and possesses a single barbed sword which can be hidden in his armor. Personality and traits Velnax has been described as very cunning and dangerous, willing to do whatever necessary to achieve his ends, and fearful of none save Antidax himself. He is also sadistic, taking pleasure in the suffering of others, and a master strategist. He is also an excellent combatant, master of the combat forms Sila and Vauhti, with nearly unparalleled skill. Appearances *''War with the Kodax'' *''Invincible'' *''The Fairon Chronicles'' Non-canon *''FuSoTech World Survival'' *''Kingdom of Evil'' Category:Shadow Category:Order of Darkness Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Kodax Category:Kodax Empire